Call this a Comeback
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "Does this mean you'll be nice to me?". Set just before 12x13. Sara & Hodges- friendship.


This is just something fun I thought up, set just before 12x13.

Sara/Hodges friendship

Thought up due to this exchange-

_Hodges: you should be nicer to me!  
>Sara: why?<em>

Disclaimer: I don't own the bit above...or anything else.

**Call this a Comeback **

The morning light flooded through the windows illuminating the crisp white bedspread that hid Sara from the world. The sight of clear blue skies made her smile as she stretched before returning to her original position curled up on her side. With a deep breath she greeted the day tossing the covers aside before swinging her long legs over the side of the bed. The feeling of cool, hard wood floors beneath the soles of her feet made her toes tingle as she adjusted to the sensation. Sara found the silk robe that she'd abandoned the night before wrapping it around herself she walked down the stairs. It felt a bit ridiculous putting on a robe to cover up since there was no one else there, but she seemed not to be able to distance herself from the forces of habit. Yearning for the bitter taste of coffee and the first cigarette of the day she made her way into the kitchen only interrupted by the sound of the door bell ringing sounding through the house.

As Sara approached the door she could see the outline of a tall man wearing a brightly coloured shirt. With a frown she swung the door open to find David Hodges peering at her with his clear blue eyes and a nervous smile. He inched slightly forwards but moved back when he realised that Sara wasn't going to let him in without an explanation.

"Good morning." He said brightly.

"Hodges." Sara crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a smile through gritted teeth.

"I brought breakfast." He lifted up the picnic basket he was carrying at his side.

"You're wearing a Hawaiian shirt." Sara smirked, taking in the florescent palm trees against the blue background.

"I know what I'm wearing Sara, I'm the one who dressed myself this morning." Hodges snapped back slowly becoming infuriated with the woman standing before him.

"I thought your mother dressed you." She leant slightly out of the door frame she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Are you going to let me in?" He finally asked.

"No sorry, I'm too busy having passionate, rampant sex with my husband." Sara said without batting an eye lid. It was one of the things Hodges liked about her- her ability to see obscenities without embarrassment and obviously her sarcastic streak. If he was honest, he loved it when she cut him down- it reminded him that there were worth opponents for his wit still left in the world.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Sara, I know Grissom isn't in town. So unless you've gotten yourself a new husband and forgot to mention it to us, I highly doubt that." Hodges replied, wondering if this had been a bad idea.

"Come in." She smiled at him, finally stepping out of the way to let him into the house and offering him directions. "The kitchen is through there."

Hodges gave her a quick smile before proceeding to the kitchen. He placed the basket down on the island in the middle of the stone tiled floor and began taking the contents out organising them as if they were on a store counter for Sara to see. She switched on the coffee maker and perched on a stool on the opposite side of the table to him.

"I ran down to that nice little Italian grocers earlier and picked up a few treats that I think should be to your taste." He indicated to the foods he'd placed out.

"Sounds nice...why?" Sara raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him.

"I thought you could use some company, I know Grissom has been away for a while." Hodges shrugged avoiding eye contact with her.

"Okay...coffee?" She offered not pushing too hard, knowing that Hodges would open up in his own time.

"Coffee would be great thanks." He nodded attempting to organise the croissants, brioche, biscotti and range of cheeses he placed on the table further displaying his slightly OCD tendencies in a manner that Sara found surprisingly endearing. She poured both him and herself a cup of coffee and took hers to the open window where she lit a cigarette. Taking a drag she looked out at the natural light flooding the small garden lighting up the flowers she had planted- roses, perennials and asters the flowers that tended to do well in Nevada environment.

"Did you know almost 430,000 people every year from smoking in the United States?" Hodges offered the fact knowing that telling her she should quit would get him nowhere.

"Diseases related to smoking Hodges, not smoking itself." Sara corrected him while continuing with her cigarette.

"Plus you smell." He added under his breath.

"You think I smell?" Sara threw him a bemused look that made a shiver run down his spine.

"No...You smell nice...great...good...I mean you smell good...but smokers tend..." He trailed off not knowing how to get back from what he had said earlier.

"How about we eat?" Sara suggested stubbing out her cigarette and joining him at the table.

Once they had finished there was an odd lingering silence between them as Hodges attempted to word correctly his explanation for why he was there. He and Sara had never been close. To be honest until recently he hadn't been close with anyone. Greg had kindly offered a hand of friendship once he had realised just how hard Wendy's leaving had been on him. He knew that he should have been moving forward by now but it seemed as if all of the things that had been constant in his life were slowly changing.

"I would have gone to Greg's but I feel like I've been far too reliant on him." Hodges shrugged with a sad smile.

"Hey...it's okay." Sara responded, gently placing her hand on his, offering him the warmest smile she could muster.

"It's just... I feel like I should have moved on by now. But I'm still lonely. I still miss her." He explained with sadness. "How do you cope, Sara...without Grissom?"

"Well for a start I'm far too reliant on Greg..." She gave a throaty laugh, still smiling at him. It was not until Sara had seen his love for Wendy that she had began recognising his feelings. Of course she still teased him but she realised that she respected him more now than she ever had done before.

"Come with me..." Sara tugged at his shirt sleeve climbing of her stool. Hodges followed her with a confused expression as they stepped out into the garden. "Keeping busy helps, take a look at those flowers and the vegetable patch." She indicated to the other side of the garden.

"They look great." Hodges agreed following Sara towards her work.

"Well...I could use some help...maintaining them...if you're up to the job?" She asked shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand.

"Seriously?" He was clearly taken aback by Sara's offer.

"Yes. Be here Friday morning." Sara reassured him, tucking her hands into the pockets of her robe.

"That'd be great, thank you. Thanks a lot Sara." Hodges smiled brightly at her.

"Don't get too excited...I might have you picking weeds for all you know." She smirked at him as they headed back inside.

They sat drinking coffee while sharing stories of the things they had made Greg do in order to cheer themselves up. It soon became apparent that their friend had suffered many a sleepless night picking people up from outside bars and running around town looking for specific bottles of wine.

"I better get going." Hodges exclaimed as he looked at his watch realising that shift would be starting soon.

"Thanks for breakfast." Sara walked him to the door letting the strangeness of the situation settle in as she said good bye to him.

"Does this mean you'll be nice to me?" Hodges asked hopefully as he stepped out of the door.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." Sara pursed her lips and winked at him before gently closing the door.

**The End **


End file.
